Hera
Hera (ヘラ) is the Queen of the 3rd Multiverse and is the wife to Lord Zeus as the Queen of the Omni-King. Hera is just as powerful as her step-daughter to Athena who is the Grand Priest of the 3rd Multiverse and yet she's more powerful than her brother-in-Laws and true mother of his son Hephaestus before she's married to Zeus. Hera is the Queen to all Greece goddess but she is no much against Odin, Olorun, Brahma and Da'at including Giga as well. Hera is a supporting protagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personality: Her appearance is like a truly Greece goddess and long blond hair that's lowering toward her back with blue eyes and excellent nose with excellent stunning feature on her. Like the most beautiful goddess in history. Acoording to Pandora, she's Lilith number one arch-enemy that the two of them are hated rival in all history. That according to Pandora that two of them are alway fighting like cat fight from what she describe, making hers a dominant female rivals. Hera love her husband, Zeus knowing she love him the better and got few childern before her husband cheat on her when she send Argos to spy on him, but when Argos is destroy, her favourite species of the bird- the peacock so that she will spy on her husband. She fought in the Chaos Ware and getting closer to get her payback on Lilith one or two and yet, Lilith have somehow surpass her and left her to dead by her golden talons but when Harmony God, Akari, try to stop her, but she's no match against her when she took her body for recovery. Hera learn about Lilith passion and love, knowing she will get her revenge on her. Hera did see what happens to Leviathan before Posedion take his place. Hera know that monster is no-gooding snake form she describe but she will never forgive on Lilith's passion. Powers and Abilities As the Queen of the Greek Gods, Hera is known to be one of the most powerful gods in existence, second only to her husband Zeus and Poseidon. Hera is also shown to be much more powerful than her step-daughter Athena who is the the Grand Priest of the 3rd Multiverse. The Harmony Gods are also known to be very respectful and fearful of Hera as she is stated to be more powerful than the rest of them. Despite not being an Omni-King, Hera is said to have power that is similar to that of Raphael and Raziel who are Omni-King candidates. Her power level is about 118,200,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: As the Queen of the 3rd Multiverse, Hera possessed incredible levels of strength that surpasses even all the gods from his multiverse, with the exception of the Omni-Kings. Absolute Speed: As the Queen of the 3rd Multiverse, Hera could run at extremely fast-speeds that can even surpass universal-levels. Nigh-Ultimate Indestructibility: '''As the Queen of the 3rd Multiverse, Hera almost has no physical, spiritual or mental weaknesses, giving her near-immunity to everything harmful, essentially making her nearly indestructible. However, Hera can still be destroyed by Goku and the Omni-Kings. '''Nigh-Ultimate Invincibility: '''As the Queen of the 3rd Multiverse, Hera is nearly invincible in many different ways and activities which is physically, mentally, and spiritually, making her nearly supreme in several ways. However she is not truly invincible as her power is still no match against Goku and the Omni-Kings. '''Bond Manipulation: '''As the Queen of the 3rd Multiverse, Hera can manipulate various bonds, including those which link individuals, breaking the bonds between them, altering them, reforming them or creating completely new ones. '''Reproduction Manipulation: As the Queen of the 3rd Multiverse, Hera has complete control over reproduction, allowing her to freely alter and manipulate it. Reproduction is the process is the process in which living organisms called offspring are produced by "parents". Fertility Manipulation: '''As the Queen of the 3rd Multiverse, Hera can create, shape and manipulate fertility, the natural capability for living beings to reproduce or grow. '''Nigh-Complete Arsenal: '''As the Queen of the 3rd Multiverse, Hera possesses most powers, but not all of them. Hera might be able to have all the known powers based on their particular nature or classification. '''Light Manipulation: '''As the Queen of the 3rd Multiverse, Hera can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. '''Nigh-Omnipotence: Hera wields almost supreme power in every aspect but does have some form of limitation/weakness that limits her own power and prevents her from achieving true omnipotence. It is stated by Goku that this is the true power of a deity as they are seen as 'all-powerful', but not on the level of an Omni-King. Technique Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '- The ability to take flight with ''ki. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Hera can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Physical-Based Techniques * Magic Materialization '''- Hera is capable of materializing a powerful bow and arrow. Hera taught this technique to her son Apollo. ** '''Arrow of Hera - Hera first charges the arrow with light energy and the proceeds to launch the attack against the opponent, engulfing them with light. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of a energy wave. Juno's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy a universe and even a multiverse. * Assisted Childbirth '''- if a child is far enough along in the pregnancy Hera is able to use his magic to warp the baby out of the mother's womb in perfect health as well as restore the mother to their figure prior to their pregnancy as well, avoiding the possible complications in normal childbirth * '''Sphere of Creation - Hera creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres of light and brings them above her head to create one single energy sphere resembling a White Sun, which she throws at his opponent. * Wrath of the Creation - '''Hera holds out the index finger of his right hand and then fires a yellowish light-energy wave from her fingertip. * '''Sphere of the Sun - Hera creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above her head to create one single energy sphere resembling the brighter version of the Sun, which she throws at her opponent. It is the same technique as the Sphere of Destruction but without the negative energy. Relationship: Zeus and Hera: husband and wife the two of them that Hera support her husband before he make thing worst when she spy on him, to make sure that her husband is cheating. Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Omni-King Category:Protagonists